1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a transmitter optical module implemented with two or more signal sources.
2. Related Background Arts
One type of a transmitter optical module has been known in the field, where the transmitter optical module installs two or more semiconductor laser diodes (LD) each outputting an optical signal with a specific wavelength different from others. Optical signals each output from the LDs are multiplexed and output from the transmitter optical module as a wavelength multiplexed signal. Such a transmitter optical module mounts the LDs and lenses to couple the optical beams to an optical multiplexer on a carrier. The transmitter optical module further installs active and passive electronic components, such as driver circuits to drive the LDs, capacitors, and/or inductors within a housing thereof. When the LDs are driven by signals containing high frequency components sometimes exceeding 10 GHz, assembly of the LDs and components around the LDs are necessary to take degradation of quality of high frequency signals during the propagation thereof into account. Moreover, when the transmitter optical module installs two or more signal lanes, cross talks of the signals between the lanes are also taken into account in the assembly.